Солнечный ветер
Солнечный ветер правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Текущая версия страницы пока не проверялась опытными участниками и может значительно отличаться от версии, проверенной 19 июня 2012; проверки требуют 11 правок. У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Солнечный ветер (фильм). Возникновение ударных волн при столкновении солнечного ветра с межзвездной средой. Солнечный ветер и магнитосфера Земли. Со́лнечный ве́тер (англ. Solar wind) — поток ионизированных частиц (в основном гелиево-водородной плазмы), истекающий из солнечной короны со скоростью 300—1200 км/с в окружающее космическое пространство. Является одним из основных компонентов межпланетной среды. Множество природных явлений связано с солнечным ветром, в том числе такие явления космической погоды, как магнитные бури и полярные сияния. В отношении других звёзд употребляется термин звёздный ветер, так что по отношению к солнечному ветру можно сказать «звёздный ветер Солнца». Не следует путать понятия «солнечный ветер» (поток ионизированных частиц) и «солнечный свет» (поток фотонов). В частности, именно эффект давления солнечного света (а не ветра) используется в проектах так называемых солнечных парусов. Содержание убрать 1 История 2 Характеристики 2.1 Медленный солнечный ветер 2.2 Быстрый солнечный ветер 2.3 Возмущенные потоки 3 Феномены, порождаемые солнечным ветром 4 В культуре 5 Примечания 6 Литература 7 См. также 8 Ссылки правитьИстория Вероятно, что первым предсказал существование солнечного ветра норвежский исследователь Кристиан Биркеланд (норв. Kristian Birkeland) в 1916 г. «С физической точки зрения наиболее вероятно, что солнечные лучи не являются ни положительными ни отрицательными, но и теми и другими вместе». Другими словами, солнечный ветер состоит из отрицательных электронов и положительных ионов.1 Три года спустя, в 1919 Фридерик Линдеманн (англ. Frederick Alexander Lindemann) также предположил, что частицы обоих зарядов, протоны и электроны, приходят от Солнца.2 В 1930-х годах ученые определили, что температура солнечной короны должна достигать миллиона градусов, поскольку корона остается достаточно яркой при большом удалении от Солнца, что хорошо видно во время солнечных затмений. Позднее спектроскопические наблюдения подтвердили этот вывод. В середине 50-х британский математик и астроном Сидни Чепмен определил свойства газов при таких температурах. Оказалось, что газ становится великолепным проводником тепла и должен рассеивать его в пространство за пределы орбиты Земли. В то же время немецкий ученый Людвиг Бирманн (нем. Ludwig Franz Benedikt Biermann) заинтересовался тем фактом, что хвосты комет всегда направлены прочь от Солнца. Бирманн постулировал, что Солнце испускает постоянный поток частиц, которые создают давление на газ, окружающий комету, образуя длинный хвост.3 В 1955 году советские астрофизики С. К. Всехсвятский, Г. М. Никольский, Е. А. Пономарев и В. И. Чередниченко показали 4, что протяженная корона теряет энергию на излучение и может находиться в состоянии гидродинамического равновесия только при специальном распределении мощных внутренних источников энергии. Во всех других случаях должен существовать поток вещества и энергии. Этот процесс служит физическим основанием для важного явления — «динамической короны». Величина потока вещества была оценена из следующих соображений: если бы корона находилась в гидростатическом равновесии, то высоты однородной атмосферы для водорода и железа относились бы как 56/1, то есть ионов железа в дальней короне наблюдаться не должно. Но это не так. Железо светится во всей короне, причем FeXIV наблюдается в более высоких слоях, чем FeX, хотя кинетическая температура там ниже. Силой, поддерживающей ионы во «взвешенном» состоянии, может быть импульс, передаваемый при столкновениях восходящим потоком протонов ионам железа. Из условия баланса этих сил легко найти поток протонов. Он оказался таким же, какой следовал из гидродинамической теории, подтвержденной впоследствии прямыми измерениями. Для 1955 г. это было значительным достижением, но в «динамическую корону» никто тогда не поверил. Тремя годами позже Юджин Паркер (англ. Eugene N. Parker) сделал вывод, что горячее течение от Солнца в чепменовской модели и поток частиц, сдувающий кометные хвосты в гипотезе Бирманна — это два проявления одного и того же явления, которое он назвал «солнечным ветром».56 Паркер показал, что даже несмотря на то, что солнечная корона сильно притягивается Солнцем, она столь хорошо проводит тепло, что остается горячей на большом расстоянии. Так как с расстоянием от Солнца его притяжение ослабевает, из верхней короны начинается сверхзвуковое истечение вещества в межпланетное пространство. Более того, Паркер был первым, кто указал, что эффект ослабления гравитации имеет то же влияние на гидродинамическое течение, что и сопло Лаваля: оно производит переход течения из дозвуковой в сверхзвуковую фазу.7 Теория Паркера была подвергнута жесткой критике. Статья, посланная в 1958 году Astrophysical Journal была забракована двумя рецензентами и только благодаря редактору, Субраманьяну Чандрасекару попала на страницы журнала. Однако, в январе 1959 года первые прямые измерения характеристик солнечного ветра (Константин Грингауз, ИКИ РАН) были проведены советской станцией Луна-18, посредством установленных на ней сцинтилляционного счетчика и газового ионизационного детектора9. Три года спустя такие же измерения были проведены и американкой Марсией Нейгебауэр по данным станции Маринер-2.10 Однако, ускорение ветра до высоких скоростей еще не было понято и не могло быть объяснено из теории Паркера. Первые численные модели солнечного ветра в короне с использованием уравнений магнитной гидродинамики были созданы Пневманом и Кноппом (англ. Pneuman and Knopp) в 1971 г.11 В конце 1990-х с помощью Ультрафиолетового коронального спектрометра (англ. Ultraviolet Coronal Spectrometer (UVCS)) на борту спутника SOHO были проведены наблюдения областей возникновения быстрого солнечного ветра на солнечных полюсах. Оказалось, что ускорение ветра много больше, чем предполагалось, исходя из чисто термодинамического расширения. Модель Паркера предсказывала, что скорость ветра становится сверхзвуковой на высоте 4 радиусов Солнца от фотосферы, а наблюдения показали, что этот переход происходит существенно ниже, примерно на высоте 1 радиуса Солнца, подтверждая, что существует дополнительный механизм ускорения солнечного ветра. правитьХарактеристики Из-за солнечного ветра Солнце теряет ежесекундно около одного миллиона тонн вещества. Солнечный ветер состоит в основном из электронов, протонов и ядер гелия (альфа-частиц); ядра других элементов и неионизированных частиц (электрически нейтральных) содержатся в очень незначительном количестве. Хотя солнечный ветер исходит из внешнего слоя Солнца, он не отражает реального состава элементов в этом слое, так как в результате процессов дифференциации содержание некоторых элементов увеличивается, а некоторых — уменьшается (FIP-эффект). Интенсивность солнечного ветра зависит от изменений солнечной активности и его источников. Многолетние наблюдения на орбите Земли (около 150 000 000 км от Солнца) показали, что солнечный ветер структурирован и обычно делится на спокойный и возмущенный (спорадический и рекуррентный). В зависимости от скорости, спокойные потоки солнечного ветра делятся на два класса: медленные (примерно 300—500 км/с около орбиты Земли) и быстрые (500—800 км/с около орбиты Земли). Иногда к стационарному ветру относят область гелиосферного токового слоя, который разделяет области различной полярности межпланетного магнитного поля, и по своим характеристикам близок к медленному ветру. Параметры солнечного ветра Параметр Средняя величина Медленный солнечный ветер Быстрый солнечный ветер Плотность n, см−3 8,8 11,9 3,9 Скорость V, км/с 468 327 702 nV, см−2·с−1 3,8·108 3,9·108 2,7·108 Темп. протонов Tp, К 7·104 3,4·104 2,3·105 Темп. электронов Te, К 1,4·105 1,3·105 1,0·105 Te / Tp 1,9 4,4 0,45 правитьМедленный солнечный ветер Медленный солнечный ветер порождается «спокойной» частью солнечной короны (областью корональных стримеров) при её газодинамическом расширении: при температуре короны около 2·106 К корона не может находиться в условиях гидростатического равновесия, и это расширение при имеющихся граничных условиях должно приводить к разгону коронального вещества до сверхзвуковых скоростей. Нагрев солнечной короны до таких температур происходит вследствие конвективной природы теплопереноса в фотосфере солнца: развитие конвективной турбулентности в плазме сопровождается генерацией интенсивных магнитозвуковых волн; в свою очередь при распространении в направлении уменьшения плотности солнечной атмосферы звуковые волны трансформируются в ударные; ударные волны эффективно поглощаются веществом короны и разогревают её до температуры (1—3)·106 К. правитьБыстрый солнечный ветер Потоки рекуррентного быстрого солнечного ветра испускаются Солнцем в течение нескольких месяцев и имеют период повторяемости при наблюдениях с Земли в 27 суток (период вращения Солнца). Эти потоки ассоциированы с корональными дырами — областями короны с относительно низкой температурой (примерно 0,8·106 К), пониженной плотностью плазмы (всего четверть плотности спокойных областей короны) и радиальным по отношению к Солнцу магнитным полем. правитьВозмущенные потоки В этой статье не хватает ссылок на источники информации. Информация должна быть проверяема, иначе она может быть поставлена под сомнение и удалена. Вы можете отредактировать эту статью, добавив ссылки на авторитетные источники. Эта отметка установлена 14 мая 2011. К возмущенным потокам относят межпланетное проявление корональных выбросов массы (СМЕ), а также области сжатия перед быстрыми СМЕ (называемыми в англоязычной литературе Sheath) и перед быстрыми потоками из корональных дыр (называемыми в англоязычной литературе Corotating interaction region - CIR). Около половины случаев наблюдений Sheath и CIR могут иметь впереди себя межпланетную ударную волну. Именно в возмущенных типах солнечного ветра межпланетное магнитное поле может отклоняться от плоскости эклиптики и содержать южную компоненту поля, которая приводит ко многим эффектам космической погоды (геомагнитной активности, включая магнитные бури). Ранее предполагалось, что возмущенные спорадические потоки вызываются солнечными вспышками, однако в настоящее время считается, что спорадические потоки в солнечном ветре обусловлены корональными выбросами. Вместе с тем следует отметить, что и солнечные вспышки, и корональные выбросы связаны с одними и теми же источниками энергии на Солнце и между ними существует статистическая зависимость. По времени наблюдения различных крупномасштабных типов солнечного ветра быстрые и медленные потоки составляют около 53%, гелиосферный токовый слой 6%, CIR – 10%, CME – 22%, Sheath – 9%, и соотношение между временем наблюдения различных типов сильно изменяется в цикле солнечной активности.12. правитьФеномены, порождаемые солнечным ветром Благодаря высокой проводимости плазмы солнечного ветра магнитное поле Солнца оказывается вмороженным в истекающие потоки ветра и наблюдается в межпланетной среде в виде межпланетного магнитного поля. Солнечный ветер образует границу гелиосферы, благодаря чему препятствует проникновению межзвёздного газа в Солнечную систему. Магнитное поле солнечного ветра значительно ослабляет приходящие извне галактические космические лучи. Локальное повышение межпланетного магнитного поля приводит к краткосрочным понижениям космических лучей, Форбуш-понижениям, а крупномасштабные уменьшения поля приводят к их долгосрочным возрастаниям. Так в 2009 году, в период затянувшегося минимума солнечной активности, интенсивность излучения вблизи Земли выросла на 19 % относительно всех наблюдаемых ранее максимумов.13 Солнечный ветер порождает на планетах Солнечной системы, обладающих магнитным полем, такие явления, как магнитосфера, полярные сияния и радиационные пояса планет. правитьВ культуре «Солнечный ветер» — рассказ известного писателя-фантаста Артура Кларка, написанный в 1963 году. правитьПримечания ↑ Kristian Birkeland, «Are the Solar Corpuscular Rays that penetrate the Earth’s Atmosphere Negative or Positive Rays?» in Videnskapsselskapets Skrifter, I Mat — Naturv. Klasse No.1, Christiania, 1916. ↑ Philosophical Magazine, Series 6, Vol. 38, No. 228, December, 1919, 674 (on the Solar Wind) ↑ Ludwig Biermann (1951). «Kometenschweife und solare Korpuskularstrahlung». Zeitschrift für Astrophysik 29: 274. ↑ Всехсвятский С.К., Никольский Г.М., Пономарев Е.А., Чередниченко В.И. (1955). «К вопросу о корпускулярном излучении Солнца». Астрономический журнал 32: 165. ↑ Christopher T. Russell THE SOLAR WIND AND MAGNETOSPHERIC DYNAMICS. Institute of Geophysics and Planetary Physics University of California, Los Angeles. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 7 февраля 2007. ↑ Roach, John. Astrophysicist Recognized for Discovery of Solar Wind, National Geographic News (August 27, 2003). Проверено 13 июня 2006. ↑ Eugene Parker (1958). «Dynamics of the Interplanetary Gas and Magnetic Fields». The Astrophysical Journal 128: 664. ↑ Luna 1. NASA National Space Science Data Center. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 4 августа 2007. ↑ (рус.) 40th Anniversary of the Space Era in the Nuclear Physics Scientific Research Institute of the Moscow State University, contains the graph showing particle detection by Луна-1 at various altitudes. ↑ M. Neugebauer and C. W. Snyder (1962). «Solar Plasma Experiment». Science 138: 1095–1097. ↑ G. W. Pneuman and R. A. Kopp (1971). «Gas-magnetic field interactions in the solar corona». Solar Physics 18: 258. ↑ Ермолаев Ю. И., Николаева Н. С., Лодкина И. Г., Ермолаев М. Ю. Относительная частота появления и геоэффективность крупномасштабных типов солнечного ветра // Космические исследования. — 2010. — Т. 48. — № 1. — С. 3–32. ↑ Cosmic Rays Hit Space Age High. НАСА (28 сентября 2009). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 30 сентября 2009. (англ.) правитьЛитература Паркер Е. Н. Динамические процессы в межпланетной среде / Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1965 Пудовкин М. И. Солнечный ветер// Соросовский образовательный журнал, 1996, No 12, с. 87-94. Хундхаузен А. Расширение короны и солнечный ветер / Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1976 Физическая энциклопедия, т.4 — М.:Большая Российская Энциклопедия стр.586, стр.587 и стр.588 Физика космоса. Маленькая энциклопедия, М.: Советская Энциклопедия, 1986 Гелиосфера (Под ред. И.С. Веселовского, Ю.И. Ермолаева) в монографии Плазменная гелиогеофизика / Под ред. Л. М. Зеленого, И. С. Веселовского. В 2-х т. М.: Физ-матлит, 2008. Т. 1. 672 с.; Т. 2. 560 с. правитьСм. также Луна-2 Звёздный ветер Спутник Дайсона-Харропа правитьСсылки «Солнечный ветер. Соросовская Энциклопедия», 2005 Что такое солнечный ветер Living review: Kinetic Physics of the Solar Corona and Solar Wind В другом языковом разделе есть более полная статья Solar wind (англ.) Вы можете помочь проекту, расширив текущую статью с помощью перевода. скрыть Солнце Структура Ядро · Зона лучистого переноса · Конвективная зона Атмосфера Фотосфера · Хромосфера · Солнечная корона Расширенная структура Гелиосфера (Гелиосферный токовый слой · Граница ударной волны) · Гелиосферная мантия · Гелиопауза · Головная ударная волна Относящиеся к Солнцу феномены Солнечное затмение · Солнечная активность (Солнечные пятна · Солнечные вспышки · Корональные выбросы массы) · Солнечная радиация (Вариации солнечного излучения) · Корональные дыры · Корональные петли · Факелы · Гранулы · Флоккулы · Протуберанцы и волокна · Спикулы · Супергрануляция · Солнечный ветер · Волна Мортона Связанные темы Солнечная система · Солнечное динамо · Звёздная эволюция Спектральный класс: G2